tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sugina Shoyo
Sugina Shoyo(スギナ少年 Sugina shōnen) is one of the Mews from Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi. Sugina is one of the girls who graduated from the academy, from the village of Konaharuwootashi. She is on team 3, alongside Diane Pride and Laelia Malla. Sugina's DNA is fused with the lion. Character Profile Extra * Date of Birth: October 14th * Status: Alive * Astrological Sign: Libra * Blood Type: A+ * Birthplace: Konaharuwootashi * Sexuality: Pansexual * Mew Mark Location: Near her Butt * Clan: Shoyo Clan Personality Sugina is a sweet and nice girl. She loves to help out others and the environment, especially the animals, as she can not stand it if any type of animal gets hurt. She has a heart of gold, always wanting to help out despite the situations they are in, but always finds a way to solve the problem with whom she is helping. She is easily scared of horror movies and cannot stand them whatsoever. Doesn't do heights at all, she is easily scared of being way high up off the ground, that she thinks she will fall if she is too high off of the ground. Biography Sugina was born in Konaharuwootashi, the village hidden in the forest. When she was 2 years old her father passed away from a heart disease so she never knew her father that much. Before he passed away he would tell her a lot of stories about the different aliens from the different villages he met when he was younger. Her father was also a Mew Mew before he passed away, he had lion DNA which is where she got her DNA from. Her mother isn't a Mew Mew since she never attended the academy nor came from Konaharuwootashi, as she was from the village hidden in the sand, Saneria but when she met her husband/Sugina's father they got married well after they fell in love and well years passed and such they gotten married and so she moved to Konaharuwootashi where she joined his clan and gave birth to Sugina. Appearance Civilian Sugina has short blonde hair and hazel eyes when in normal form. She wears a light yellow and white kimono. Mew Brown Sugar Mew Brown Sugar has short yellowish/brown hair and light blue eyes when in Mew form. Her outfit is styled like a kimono top while the bottom half is short style. She also sports low cut heel boots, and wears the choker, arm garters and leg garter on her left thigh. The main color is brown/yellow and the secondary color is white. She also dawns a pair of lion ears upon her head and a tail near her butt. Relationships Family Members Hitomi Shoyo: She loves her mother. Her mother was formerly form the village hidden in the sand but moved to Konaharuwootashi after meeting Takumi. She gave birth to Sugina while in Konaharuwootashi and in the Shoyo Clan. She owns a thrift shop. Sugina always helps out her mother in the thrift shop on her days off from any missions. Enjoys being with her mother. Takumi Shoyo: She loves her father, despite not remembering him. He died when she was 2 years old, so she doesn't remember him much except for the stories he told her about the time he had when he was a young Mew Mew himself and all of the aliens and other Mews he met, but besides that she doesn't really remember much about him. Mew Mews WIP Love Interest Akita Yorikazu: Sugina has a crush on one of her former fellow academy classmates, though he doesn't know this while he just sees her as a friend but she really wants him to see her as something much more than as a friend but is too embarrassed to say anything about it to him. Abilities Weapon & Attacks Her weapon is Lion Tail whip. * Tail Evocation (she uses her whip and it becomes like stronger and bigger) * Beast Blast (she lashes her whip around and spikes grow on the side of it and pierces the enemy but then reverts back to normal afterwards) Animal Senses Big Cat Eyes * Cats are known for great vision and the lion is no different. If you share your home with a cat, you likely know he can see quite well at night. The lion also has excellent night vision, with eyes six times more sensitive to light than human eyes. His round pupil—different from a house cat's vertical slit for a pupil—allows more light into his eye, as does the white circle under his eye that reflects more light into his eye. Compared to similar sized animals, the lion has larger eyes, as well as a second eyelid that helps protect his eye, as well as keep it clean. He can't move his eye side to side very well, but instead, has to rely on moving his entire head around to get a large field of vision. Big Cat Smell * A well-developed sense of smell helps the lion in a variety of ways. Perhaps you've noticed your own cat make a sneering face when he's smelled something interesting. That's known as Flehman, and a lion will also grimace when a scent passes over the Jacobson's organ, a special organ on the roof of his mouth. This little extra helps a lion determine reproductive status, locate kills by other predators and find prey. Big Cat Hearing and Speaking * A lion has good hearing, enhanced by movable ears that can adjust to the direction noise is coming from. As a result, he can hear prey at long distances—up to a mile away—as well as listen for his pride members. Though speech isn't a sense, a lion's roar is very important to him. One of only four cats to roar, the lion begins to roar around one year of age. A lion's roar is a method of communication, allowing him to serve notice about territory, speak to pride members and act as a show of aggression to other lions. As well, a female lion can discern the difference between a male's roar, allowing her to avoid males that may harm her cubs. A fully grown lion's roar can be heard almost five miles away. Big Cat Touch, Tongue and Tail * The sense of touch is important to the lion, allowing him to engage in a variety of peaceful behaviors, such as head rubbing with other lions in greeting and licking each other. Taste may not be important to a lion, but his tongue is covered in papillae—small, backward-curving spines—that help scrape meat from bones and assist in grooming. The lion's tail is still a bit of a mystery. The only cat with a tassel on the tail's tip, the presence of nerves and blood vessels suggests it may be a tactile organ. Trivia * She only remembers her father from the aliens that he met from the different villages when he was still young, but other than that she doesn't remember him since he died when she was still young. * Her favorite type of sweets are soft candy and sweet pastries. * Her Japanese voice actor would be: Saori Hayami who voices Himawari Uzumaki from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations * Her English voice actor would be: Stephanie Sheh who voices Hinata Uzumaki from Naruto Gallery Mew Brown Sugar.png|Mew Form Sugina Shoyo.png|Normal Form Mew Brown Sugar Lion Tail Whip.png|Mew Brown Sugar's Weapon "Lion Tail Whip" Mew_Brown_Sugar's_Mew_Mark.png|Mew Brown Sugar's Mew Mark African Lion.jpg|Mew Brown Sugar's Animal DNA Brown_Sugar.jpg|Brown Sugar Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi Characters Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Princess Mew Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities